


Sa'Kewt Panda Suit

by loveless_loves_beloved



Series: Accidental Dad [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, pajama cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_loves_beloved/pseuds/loveless_loves_beloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just couldn't resist. Derek is skeptical. Conner loves Panda's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa'Kewt Panda Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guise! So just a quick little side story involving animal onesies and baby Conner.

The first time Derek had ever seen the animal onesies they were hung up in the back of the baby section in Target. Stiles had literally melted in the aisle, squeeing with excitement while Conner bounced in Derek’s arms watching one of his daddies do stupid, spastic things in public. Derek would have walked away, taken Conner towards the grocery section but Stiles had latched a hand in his jacket. There was no escaping his human partner. Derek resigned himself to sighing while Conner lost interest, due to the fact that Stiles was no longer bouncing around and drawing attention to himself. So Conner went back to sucking at Derek’s earlobe, the alpha could feel the tiniest pressure of nubby teeth. He sighed again. 

His mate and child were ridiculous.

“Derek! No seriously?! Are you paying attention?!” Stiles flailed and Conner was back to happily watching his human parent fling himself about. 

“I’ve been busy planning an escape route. So I’ve missed everything you’ve been babbling about.” Derek answered gruffly. 

Stiles didn’t bat an eye at him. Just lifted the item in his hands and wiggled it front of Conner like it was a treat. 

It wasn’t. 

But Conner giggled and bounced more, trying to reach out and grab it. 

Derek pulled him closer to his chest, the pup was only reaching for the offending item for any opportunity to drool and shove something new in his mouth.

“See Derek! He likes it.” 

“Stiles, he’s too young to pick out his own pajama’s. He just wants to chew on it.” 

Stiles sniffed and wiggled the onesie in front of their pup again. Derek could admit, silently that the article of clothing was cute. He sighed and Stiles took it as a win, tossed the little onesie into the chart. End of story. 

*

The first time Derek saw Conner wearing the damn onesie made his stomach flip from the absolute adorableness that came crawling towards him. Conner was mostly mobile now; he crawled everywhere, never letting Derek or Stiles out of his sight. So as soon as Derek would get home from work he’d see Conner already crawling over to greet him. This evening was no different other than the fact that his werewolf pup was dressed in a panda onesie, complete with puff ball tail and round ears. 

Derek couldn’t stop smiling as he stooped low to pick the pup up. The onesie was the softest fleece he had ever touched and Conner gurgled happily, cocking his head to the side like a wolf pup, making the little ears on his head look even more adorable. He grunted, trying not make any embarrassing noises himself.  
Stiles came down the spiral stairs with a smile on his face when he saw them standing at the door way. He was wearing one of Derek’s tank tops and UCLA sweatpants that hung low to his hips. Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles and Conner immediately clung to Stiles until the younger man took the pup and propped him on his hip. Conner babbled happily between them. 

This time Conner allowed Derek to lean down and kiss Stiles with no interruptions. Stiles smiled against Derek’s lips before pulling back to kiss Conner’s head. 

“I guess you were right. Conner does look adorable.” 

“Told you! Now you get to buy the next one.” 

Conner looked back at Derek expectantly. 

Stiles hugged Conner tight before turning towards the kitchen, “Obviously Conner is trying say, ‘don’t screw up dad!’ aren’t you pup?” more kisses and more giggles. 

Derek rolled his eyes. Already thinking about the little wolf onesie he had seen in the section the evening before. As if he could screw up. Their kid would look cute in anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my twin! <3


End file.
